Facebook: Connect & Share
by nottowaywolf
Summary: Bella joins Facebook and a whirwind of events occur on the networking site with conflicts and romance. Who knew a social networking site would be so influential? Takes Place AFTER New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook: Connect & Share

News Feed:

( Isabella Swan ) just joined the **Forks High School** network .

( Isabella Swan ) is _new to this facebook thing..erm, I guess I'll try to figure it out?  
_

**( Jacob Black ) likes this** .

( Isabella Swan ) is now friends with ( **Edward Cullen **)

( Edward Cullen ) wrote on Isabella's Wall; "_Evening love, what are you up to?_"

( Isabella Swan ) and ( Edward Cullen ) are now listed as _**in a relationship **_.

**( Jacob Black ) does not like this **.

**( Chris Hansen ) does not like this** .

**( Mike Newton ) does not like this** .

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Relationship Status; "_Don't you have something better to do, dog?_"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Relationship Status; "_Look who's talking mr. I-watch-bella-sleep-every-night._"

( Isabella Swan ) is now friends with **Alice Cullen** .

( Isabella Swan ) wrote on Alice's Wall; "_Alice! I miss you!_"

( Isabella Swan ) wrote on Edward's Wall; "_Not much, trying to get into this Facebook thing. I wish you and Jake would stop arguing on my status =/_"

( Edward Cullen ) wrote on Isabella's Wall; "_He started it, but as you wish love._"

( Jacob Black ) created a new group - **I Hate Leeches**

( Sam Uley ) has joined the group "**I Hate Leeches**"

( Leah Clearwater ) has joined the group "**I Hate Leeches**"

( Edward Cullen ) _wishes everyone would just grow up_ .

( Jacob Black ) commented on Edward's Status; "_I should hope you aren't referring to me._"

( Jacob Black's ) Relationship is now listed as _**It's Complicated**_ .

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jacob's Relationship Status; "_WITH WHO?!?!_"

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Jacob's Relationship Status; "_Jake build a bridge and get the fuck over it._"

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jacob's Relationship Status; "_*confused?!*_"

( Edward Cullen ) has joined the group "**I Choose Abstinence Because Its Best For My Relationship**"

**( Isabella Swan )** **does not like this .**

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Relationship Status; "_Let it go Quil..._"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Jacob's Relationship Status; "_ :(_ "

( Rosalie Hale ) has joined the group "**I'm Da Baddest Bitch!!**"

**( Emmett Cullen ) likes this .**

( Isabella Swan )_ thinks facebook is a bunch of drama and is getting off for the night. ttyl._

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Status; "_I will see you tonight Bella :)_"

( Jacob Black ) took the "**WHAT BADASS ANIMAL ARE YOU?!**" Quiz and got: "**YOU'RE A MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME BADASS WOLF. YOU OOZE EPIC**"

**( Seth Clearwater )** **likes this .**

( Jacob Black ) has joined the group "**Bitch, I'm The Alpha**"

**( Seth Clearwater ) likes this .**

( Jacob Black ) wrote on Seth's Wall; "_Dude isn't it past your bedtime?!_"

( Seth Clearwater ) wrote on Jacob's Wall; "_I'm going, I'm going..._"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad you like my story. It was kind of a spur of the moment idea and I didn't know how everyone would react. I appreciate nobody taking offense to it, I love twilight, I promise :]

Facebook: Connect & Share

News Feed:

( Jacob Black ) _doesn't want to face the inevitable ._

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jacob's Status; "_Wow someone discovered the dictionary._"

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Status; "_When are you gonna discover that Claire's two years old?_"

**( Chris Hansen ) likes this .**

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jacob's Status; "_Ha-Ha you're so funny._"

( Edward Cullen ) _is thirsty and hanging out with Bella ._

**( Carlisle Cullen ) doesn't like this .**

( Edward Cullen ) commented on his Status; "Dad! Why do you have a Facebook?!"

( Isabella Swan ) wrote a note; "Thoughts: Edward is downstairs and as I sit here alone in my bedroom I'm thinking about everything. We keep fighting and I'm tired of playing the field. This note means nothing, I don't even know why I wrote it. Bye."

( Embry Call ) uploaded a new photo to the album: [ **CHILLIN' WIT DA LA PUSH HOMIEZ** ]

( Jacob Black ) commented on Embry Call's photo; "_I'M UNTAGGING MYSELF I WAS DRUNK THAT NIGHT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POSTED THIS SHIT!!_"

**( Leah Clearwater ) likes Embry call's photo .**

( Jacob Black ) commented on Embry Call's photo; "_You would like seeing me naked. You pervert._"

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry Call's photo; "_That's not why I liked it. Don't flatter yourself._"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Embry Call's photo; "_You're a bad liar. Even on the internet. Don't worry, next time we phase I'll see all the sick fantasies you have of me._"

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry Call's photo; "_You're such an ass._"

( Embry Call ) commented on his photo; "_Can you guys call each other and have this conversation or something?! Facebook keeps alerting me to these ongoing comments on my photo. Damn._"

( Jasper Hale ) has joined the group "Bloodthirsters Anonymous"

**( Carlisle Cullen ) likes this .**

( Leah Clearwater ) _is getting ready for tonight :)_

( Embry Call ) commented on Leah's Status; "_:)_"

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Leah's Status; "_What's going on tonight?_"

( Embry Call ) _is also getting ready for tonight ._

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Embry's status; "_I'M SO CONFUSED_"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Embry's status; "_Hooo shit Embry's gonna become a man tonight._"

( Isabella Swan ) took the "**WHICH TWILIGHT GUY IS PERFECT FOR YOU?**" Quiz and got: "J**ACOB BLACK - WHEN IT COMES TO MYTHICAL CREATURES YOU CRAVE THE HOT-BLOODED, CARING, AND UBER SEXUAL WEREWOLFBOY JACOB BLACK. HE'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU BUT BE CAREFUL NOT TO PROVOKE HIM, AND STAY AWAY FROM THE VAMPIRES!**"

**( Edward Cullen ) doesn't like this .**

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Quiz; "_HEYYY I'M NOT THAT SEXUAL! ...am I?!_"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Quiz; "_Remember that one night in the garage when Edward was gone? In the backseat of the Rabbit?_"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Quiz; "_You had been denying me for like, ever. When I had the chance to get it all out...I just did. You were practically begging for it anyhow._"

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Quiz; "_WTF BELLA YOU SAID YOU'RE A VIRGIN._"

( Isabella Swan )_ is in deep shit ._

**( Angela Webber ) likes this .**

( Alice Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_I miss you too! I do love Romania, its quite nice. You would really love it here! How is Forks?_"

( Edward Cullen's ) Relationship is now listed as _It's Complicated_ .

**( Angela Webber ) likes this .**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THE EXCESSIVE ALERTS. I'M NEW TO THIS SITE AND I HAVE ISSUES MAKING IT WORK. SORRY. & to the person who asked me was it going to be that funny throughout, I can say about 97% of it will be. And of course the few serious parts (like this chapter) will have their comic relief as well. Trust me, this story is all light-hearted. There will never be anything _too _dramatic. This just isn't that kind of story (sorry if you were looking for a gut-wrenching love story LOL). To everyone else, thanks again for reading! I'm shamelessly plugging my werewolf fics since I have this space (its not twilight based, but the main character is jacob); [ Secrets Of The Amazon - southkorealove(dot)wordpress(dot)com & the SEQUEL, Ivory Veil - ivoryveil(dot)wordpress(dot)com ] ok, I feel like with his Ciroc/Sean John bullshit, SHAMELESS PLUG OVER.

---

News Feed:

( Embry Call ) _had fun with Leah at the beach last night ._

**( Jacob Black ) likes this .**

( Leah Clearwater ) uploaded a new photo to the album: [ **Mobile Uploads** ]

( Jacob Black ) commented on Leah's photo; "_You have a certain glow about you. Someone got some ass last night._"

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on her photo; "_Wish I could say the same for you dear Alpha._"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall; "_I'm sorry?_"

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_Why didn't you tell me you were screwing around with that mongrel while I wasn't there?_"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall; "_I didn't feel like it was that important...really you shouldn't have left in the first place..._"

( Jacob Black ) _is about to snap this leech's neck if he doesn't keep my name off his lips ._

**( Sam Uley ) likes this .**

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_Bella! It was for your own good! It was a mistake, I admit, but what happened with Jasper made me realize how dangerous it was for us to be together. How can your virginity not be important?!_"

( Jasper Hale ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_I'M WORKING ON IT. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP AGAIN DAMMIT._"

( Jasper Hale ) _is going to his support group ._

**( Alice Cullen ) likes this .**

**( Carlisle Cullen ) likes this .**

( Isabella Swan ) is now listed as _Single_ .

**( Jacob Black ) likes this .******

**( Embry Call ) likes this **.

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Isabella's Relationship Status; "_EMBRY!_"

( Embry Call ) commented on Isabella's Relationship Status; "_I didn't mean it like that!_"

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Isabella's Relationship Status; "_Isn't this a good thing?_"

( Jacob Black ) sent Edward Cullen a **gift**: "Bucket Of Sunshine" .

( Edward Cullen ) _is no longer friends with _Jacob Black .

**( Sam Uley ) likes this .**

( Quil Ateara ) has joined the group "**I'm Not Slow...Everyone's Just Too Fast!**"

( Edward Cullen ) created a new group - "**MY PHONE BROKE I NEED YO NUMBAZ AGAIN KTHNX**"

( Angela Webber ) has joined the group "**MY PHONE BROKE I NEED YO NUMBAZ AGAIN KTHNX**"

( Edward Cullen ) commented on this; "_Angela, you are a kind-hearted soul, but please stop Facebook stalking me._"

**( Angela Webber ) likes this .**

( Edward Cullen ) commented on this; "_-__-_"

( Edward Cullen ) has joined the group "**I Like Cats Because Dogs Roll In Their Own Shit**"

**( Embry Call ) does not like this .**

( Sam Uley ) commented on this; "_You're diggin a deeper hole for yourself than you're already in._"

( Isabella Swan ) _is depressed . Screw boys ._

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Status; "_Exactly. You need a man._"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Status; "_lol Jake, you just won't stop._"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Status; "_What can I say? I fight for the one I love. Guess its the wolf in me._"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Status; "_Lets talk. Away from Facebook, in person._"

**( Edward Cullen ) does not like this .**


	4. Chapter 4

News Feed:

( Embry Call ) and ( Leah Clearwater ) are now listed as _in a relationship_ .

( Seth Clearwater ) commented on Embry's relationship status; "_I'm happy for you but can you censor your thoughts? God I'll never look at my sister the same again_…"

**( Jacob Black ) likes this .  
**

( Edward Cullen ) posted a new video – "Toni Braxton – Unbreak My Heart"

**( Alice Cullen ) does not like this .  
**

( Edward Cullen ) commented on his video; "_Alice! It's a classic!_"

( Alice Cullen ) commented on Edward's video; "_Your pining over Bella isn't healthy_."

( Edward Cullen ) commented on his video; "_Who said it was about Bella!!_"

( Alice Cullen ) added the **Crystal Ball** application .

( Carlisle Cullen ) commented on this; "_Alice dear, do you really need this?_"

**( Jasper Hale ) likes this .  
**

( Volandraniqa'qshayla Jackson ) commented on Jacob's Wall; "_aye dddii wuzz quddii?? U iiz madd s3xxii nd iim tryn b3 on.~~* babii gurll*~_"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Volandraniqua'qshayla's Wall; "_I'm sorry I don't speak ebonics, and I can't "make it rain" on you in any way shape or form. Please approach me when you pull yourself away from your paternal babydaddy tests and learn standard English_."

**( Embry Call ) likes this .  
**

**( Sam Uley ) likes this .  
**

( Isabella Swan ) _is healing, slowly_ .

( Embry Call ) commented on Isabella's Status; "_Damn he dick-whipped you that fast?_"

( Emmett Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Status: "_AHAHAHHA_"

**( Leah Clearwater ) likes this.  
**

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Status; "_WE HAD SEX. ONCE. AND IT WAS FOREVER AGO. EVERYONE GET OVER IT_."

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_Hai there_."

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall: "_Did you really just go "hai"?_"

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_Yeah…I guess I did_…"

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Isabella's Wall: "_You know that's Cantonese for 'cunt'_"

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Quil's Wall; "_You speak Cantonese?!_"

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_I've screwed around with a few Pugs in my day._"

( Edward Cullen ) _is disturbed .  
_

( Embry Call ) sent Edward a **gift**: "Three Buckets Of Sunshine"

( Embry Call ) commented on Edward's Wall; "_Don't shoot the messenger, Jake told me to send it to you._"

( Rosalie Hale ) commented on Volandraniqa'qshayla's Wall; "_Gurlll I didn't kno u facebooked!! How you deeerrrrin?_"

( Emmett Cullen ) commented on Rosalie's Wall; "_Honey…do you have something you'd like to tell me?_"

( Jacob Black ) _is hungry and about to go to the beach 'cuz nothin's on Disney .  
_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Jacob's Status; "_Is that the only channel you get there?!_"

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Status; "_Some of us can't afford digital cable Leah. Disney's the best thing in La Push right now._"

**( Zac Efron ) likes this .  
**

**( Lucas Grabeel ) likes this .  
**

**( Corbin Bleu ) likes this .  
**

**( Vanessa Hudgens ) likes this .  
**

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Status; "_WTF._"

( Embry Call ) commented on Jacob's Status; "_I told you to stop accepting friend requests blindly. You check all of em and accept without even looking at them first. Better watch it before Miley starts tagging herself as your abs in your profile pictures_."

( Selena Gomez ) has been tagged in Jacob Black's album: [ **2 sexy 4 ma shirt** ]

( Embry Call ) commented on Jacob Black's photo: "_Eh. Close enough_."

( Jacob Black ) _is weeding through his friends and wondering what the fuck just happened .  
_

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_I miss you. You were having a nightmare last night, I watched you ._"

**( Chris Hansen ) does not like this .  
**

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall; "_Why do you still watch me sleep…you were pretty clear about calling me a slut on the phone the other night_."

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_I was speaking out of anger. I apologize Bella. I understand you have needs and wants that I cannot give you_."

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall; "_I don't see why not. I don't see what's the big deal. God Edward there's more to intimacy than society's standards. Ever heard of giving head?!_"

**( Embry Call ) likes this .  
**

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry's Wall; "_Don't even think about it_."

( Embry Call ) commented on this; "_Can't say I didn't try -__-_"

( Jasper Hale ) commented on Isabella's Wall; "_And on this episode of Maury: My Boyfriend's A Vampire & Won't Give Me An Orgasm_ ."

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Jasper's Wall; " _Preparing for your own episode of True Life: I Attacked My Brother's Girlfriend Because I Have An Unquenchable Thirst For Human Blood ??_"

( Jasper Hale ) _is going to his support group . Again .  
_

**( Alice Cullen ) likes this .**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey locass, I'm terribly sorry for the extended absence from this story, I was finishing up school and now I'm finished for the summer and starting college in the fall ( finally ! ). Anyway, with the release of Eclipse coming upon us I've been re-inspired to start this again, and I appreciate all the reviews and story alerts, I really do! This story is truly just for fun, but I'm glad you all enjoy it.

Of course the randomness shall continue ( its what made this story in the first place ), and hopefully I can get back into the groove of this story! Thanks again!

News Feed:

( Jacob Black ) _takes one step forward and five steps back ._

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"And this means?"_

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Status; _"I don't know Bella, why don't you tell me?"_

( Isabella Swan ) _can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Status; _"I could really use a wish right now."_

**( Embry Call ) likes this .**

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Status; _"You're gonna need one after I'm finished with you."_

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Status; _"Wow Fido, I'm literally shaking right now I'm so terrified."_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Status; _"STOP IT."_

( Quil Ateara ) **is new to FarmVille! Help him out and sow his garden!**

( Quil Ateara ) **just earned 25 points in FarmVille by feeding his pigs!**

( Quil Ateara ) **has a new neighbor in FarmVille!**

( Embry Call ) commented on Quil's Wall_; "My entire feed is filled with nothing but your goddamn FarmVille bullshit, can you stop?"_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Embry's Wall; _"Sorry bro, its just really addicting…I'm building the Ateara Empire here. Even Donald Trump had to start somewhere!"_

( Embry Call ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"I highly doubt he started with an interactive farm game on facebook Quil"_

( Seth Clearwater )_ wakes up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy._

**( Leah Clearwater ) likes this.**

**( Sam Uley ) likes this.**

( Sam Uley ) uploaded a new photo to the album: [ **Pack Activities **]

( Jacob Black ) commented on Sam's Photo; _"Embry attempting and failing to jump a bonfire. Priceless."_

( Embry Call ) commented on Sam's Photo; _"Didn't we agree on NO MORE CAMERAS at the Friday meetings?"_

( Leah Clearwater ) has joined the group **"I Was In Love With You … And Then You Imprinted"**

**( Embry Call ) does not like this.**

( Leah Clearwater ) has joined the group **"After You Met Her, Everything We Had Suddenly Was Gone"**

**( Embry Call ) does not like this.**

( Leah Clearwater ) has joined the group **"Fuck Alphas, Get Money."**

**( Embry Call ) does not like this.**

( Jacob Black ) commented on this; _"Leah, isn't it bad enough we have to hear your thoughts?"_

( Embry Call ) commented on Leah's Wall; _"You promised me the other night…you said you were over him and we could start something new!"_

**( Sam Uley ) likes this.**

( Leah Clearwater ) _is going for a run._

**( Jacob Black ) likes this.**

( Seth Clearwater ) commented on Leah's Status; _"WTF I'M DOWNSTAIRS THANKS FOR INVITING ME._"

( Jacob Black ) commented on Leah's Status; _"Seth I'm patrolling tonight, hows about you tag along?"_

( Seth Clearwater ) commented on Leah's Status; _"No way? Seriously? Thanks Jake!"_

( Jacob Black ) is now friends with **( Eric Northman )**

**( Sam Uley ) does not like this.**

**( Embry Call ) does not like this.**

( Quil Ateara ) commented on this; _"HOLYSHIT ERIC NORTHMAN ACCEPTED YOUR FRIEND REQUEST, THIS IS BEYOND EPIC."_

**( Seth Clearwater ) does not like this.**

( Edward Cullen ) is now friends with **( Bill Compton )**

**( Carlisle Cullen ) does not like this.**

( Isabella Swan ) is now friends with **( Sookie Stackhouse )**

**( Angela Webber ) likes this.**

( Quil Ateara ) is now friends with **( Jason Stackhouse )**

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall;_ "Do I know you?"_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jason's Wall; _"Nope."_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"Awesomeeee! Wanna be FarmVille neighbors? I reckon my cow could use a piggy bud."_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jason's Wall; _"Score!"_

( Embry Call ) _does not approve of the crossover that is occurring right now._

**( Sam Uley ) likes this.**

( Eric Northman ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"I could help you with your little dilemma if you return the favor, pup."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Eric Northman's Wall; _"Done."_


	6. Chapter 6

News Feed:

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall; _"Thanks for standing me up tonight. Maybe this was a mistake."_

**( Jacob Black ) likes this.**

( Sookie Stackhouse ) commented on Isabella's Wall; _"Bella dear, we need to have a talk. Immediately."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Wallpost; _"The fuck you gonna do when you all the way in Louisiana?"_

( Sookie Stackhouse ) commented on Isabella's Wallpost; _"You know what you've done, and now you've gotten innocent people involved in your demented quest for Bella's affection, I'd suggest you say goodbye to anything y'all ever had."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Wallpost; _"You don't know what you're talking about, so I'd suggest you shut the fuck up and mind your own business, Stackhouse."_

( Rosalie Hale ) _got that Remy weave. Remyyyyy. R.I.P to my janky wig._

**( Emmet Cullen ) likes this.**

**( Esme Cullen ) likes this.**

( Alice Cullen ) _you know facebook is bad when both of your parents have accounts._

( Carlisle Cullen ) is _**married**_ to **( Esme Cullen )**

( Jasper Hale ) commented on Carlisle's Relationship Status; _"no shit"_

( Carlisle Cullen ) commented on his Relationship Status;_ "Jasper I will not tolerate that language on my facebook page. I have colleagues on here."_

**( Jacob Black ) sold his soul to the devil.**

( Sam Uley ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"I'm banking on liking this or not."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Status; _"You know Sam, all you ever do on facebook is like and not like things. How one-dimensional."_

( Sam Uley ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"You know Jacob, all you ever do in life is run after a leech lover who will never desire you. How idiotic."_

( Embry Call ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"PWND!"_

( Jacob Black ) commented on his Status;_ "-_-"_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jason's Wall; _"Dude, you were supposed to take care of my pig while I was out last night!"_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"My fault, shit is kinda crazy down here in Bon Temps, just had some crazy woman possessin' the entire town and had to take care of that."_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jason's Wall; _"Shit is always crazy in Forks, but you don't see me leaving your cow unattended! I even harvested your vegetables early this morning!"_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"I'm sorry man : ( , here let me make it up to you, I'll buy you a chicken."_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jason's Wall;_ "…You really gonna do that for me?"_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"Heckyeah I'll do it, you're my bud Quil! And you deserve nothin' but the finest in FarmVille friends!"_

( Quil Ateara ) _is dominating this motherfucker._

( Embry Call ) commented on Quil's Status; _"You and Jason Stackhouse are becoming friends. What the hell is this world coming to?"_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on his Status; _"Quit being jealous because I got a pig and a chicken."_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Status; _"Yeah! Stop your jealous commentin' this here is facebook I can see it all! I CAN SEE IT ALL."_

( Embry Call ) commented on Quil's Status_; "*__**facepalm**__*"_

( Isabella Swan ) _is beyond pissed._

( Jacob Black ) has joined the group: **"People Are Not Food."**

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on this; _"And you said I was bad…"_

( Sam Uley ) _caught wind of leeches near the boundary and is patrolling. Follow me on twitter sammiboi ._

( Emily Uley ) commented on Sam's Status; _"Be safe honey!"_

( Leah Clearwater ) is now listed as _**in a relationship with**_** ( Embry Call ) **_**, and its complicated .**_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Leah's Relationship Status; _"OMG when did this happen?"_

( Isabella Swan ) wrote a note; "My Life: This is nothing but a shithole. The man that I love has left me and is never returning…YET AGAIN. Fool me once, shame on you, but fool me twice, shame on me. What have I done to deserve this? When did everything get this bad? Sometimes I wish I never left Arizona."

**( Alice Cullen ) does not like this.**

**( Jacob Black ) does not like this.**

**( Mike Newton ) does not like this.**

( Rosalie Hale ) commented on Isabella's Note; _"Suicidal much?"_

( Embry Call ) took the **"WHICH TWILIGHT GUY IS PERFECT FOR YOU?"** quiz and got: **"EDWARD CULLEN – YOU LIKE 'EM COLD, HARD, AND DEAD. BUT EDWARD IS A POETIC SWEETHEART WHO WILL GIVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU … IF HE HAD ONE."**

( Seth Clearwater ) commented on this; _"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!"_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on this; _"Never letting you live this down. Ever."_

( Embry Call ) _thinks Facebook is bullshit._

**( Paul Mandingo Wolfman ) has joined Facebook.**

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Paul's Wall; _"YOU ARE SO LATE."_

( Paul Mandingo Wolfman ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"Shut the fuck up."_

( Paul Mandingo Wolfman ) has joined the group: **"Anger Management"**

**( Bill Compton ) likes this.**

( Paul Mandingo Wolfman ) commented on this; _"Uhm…why are you a part of the forks network?"_

( Rachel Black ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"YOU LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP AGAIN YOU DOG!"_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Rachel's Wall; _"Rachel, I am two doors down from you right now, was it necessary to put that on my wall?"_

( Carlisle Cullen ) **likes "Pants On Da Ground"**

( Emmett Cullen ) commented on this; _"I'm dyinggg."_

**( Emmett Cullen ) is now friends with ( The Situation )**

( Embry Call ) commented on this; _"NO. WE ARE NOT CROSSING OVER WITH JERSEY SHORE. THIS IS WHERE I PUT MY FOOT ALL THE WAY THE FUCK DOWN."_

( Emmett Cullen ) commented on this; _"Bro, chill out."_

( Seth Clearwater ) _**tagged **_**( Jacob Black )**_** in a photo.**_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Seth's Photo; _"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"_

( Paul Mandingo Wolfman ) commented on Seth's Photo; _"Aw naked baby Jake with cum on his face paahahhahaa."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Seth's Photo; _"THAT WAS WHIPPED CREAM MOTHERFUCKER. SETH DELETE THIS RIGHT NOW."_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Seth's Photo; _"You have a knack for being tagged in horrid pictures Jacob."_

( Jasper Hale ) _relapsed._

**( Carlisle Cullen ) does not like this.**

**( Alice Cullen ) does not like this.**

( Carlisle Cullen ) _sending my son to rehab with Dr. Drew Pinsky. Last chance._

( Edward Cullen ) _asjklbiernwobxl;krh_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Status; _"Wtf?"_

**( Jacob Black ) likes this.**

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Wall; _"I heard about Edward leaving again, I'm sorry Bella I told you he was no good for you, completely selfish."_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"Jacob. Come over my house. Now."_

( Sookie Stackhouse ) and ( Eric Northman ) are now listed as _**in a relationship.**_

( Bill Compton ) _is about to open up a can of whoop ass on whoever is responsible for this._


	7. Chapter 7

News Feed:

( Isabella Swan ) is _**in a relationship and it's complicated.**_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's relationship status; _"better than nothing."_

( Alice Cullen ) commented on Isabella's relationship status; _"Bella, have you heard from Edward lately?"_

( Jacob Black ) _is the plumber, 'cuz I lay the pipe down._

**( Seth Clearwater) likes this.**

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"can you not put this on facebook?"_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"trust, leech lover, it aint nothing the pack hasn't already seen plenty of times. nice belly button piercing might I add."_

( Embry Call ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"sweeeeeet."_

( Seth Clearwater ) commented on Jacob's Status; _"guyssss stop, I keep getting alerts."_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Alice's Wall;_ "What do you mean? I haven't heard from him since he stood me up a few nights ago."_

( Alice Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall; _"He didn't tell us he was leaving."_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Alice's Wall; _"Why does that surprise you Alice? -_-"_

( Carlisle Cullen ) uploaded a new video: 50 Cent – Candy Shop

( Esme Cullen ) commented on Carlisle's video; _"oh my ;)"_

( Rosalie Hale ) commented on Carlisle's video; _"GROSS."_

**( Jacob Black ) is now using Facebook in language – **_**WOOFBARK**_

**( Embry Call ) likes this.**

( Paul Mandingo Wolfman )_ THE PIZZA MAN WAS TEN MINUTES LATE AURRRRGHHHHH!_

**( Sam Uley ) does not like this.**

( Emmett Cullen ) _GHL._

( Rosalie Hale ) commented on Emmett's Status; _"GHL?"_

( Emmett Cullen ) commented on his Status; _"Gym, Hunting, Laundry"_

( Rosalie Hale ) commented on Emmett's Status; _"ohhhhhh k bbydaddy got you."_

( Esme Cullen ) sent Carlisle Cullen a **gift**: "Handcuffs".

**( Carlisle Cullen ) likes this.**

( Chris Hansen )_ is here, creepin' on yer facebook and keeping da pedophiles at bay._

( Quil Ateara ) **just earned 75 farmer points in FarmVille for feeding Jason's cow!**

( Quil Ateara ) **needs your help to water his fruit in FarmVille!**

**( Sam Uley ) likes ****"Status Equals Power"**

**( Sam Uley ) likes ****"HEAD ALPHA IN CHARGE. – H.A.I.C"**

**( Sam Uley ) likes ****"There Is Always A Little Pain Behind Every 'I'm Ok'"**

**( Sam Uley ) likes ****"Nobody Understands Me"**

( Jacob Black ) commented on Sam's Wall; _"Hey man, you wanna talk?"_

( Embry Call ) commented on Leah's Wall; _"Miss you."_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry's Wall; _"Ditto."_

( Embry Call ) _I mean I could say you ain't sweep me off my feet, but only one thing can keep me off the streets, and that's if you'll be my – b.a.b.y._

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry's Status; _"Fabolous – Baby"_

( Embry Call ) commented on his Status; _"You know that song?"_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry's Status; _" : ) "_

( Seth Clearwater ) is now listed as _**in a relationship.**_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Seth's Relationship Status; _"WHOA?"_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Seth's Relationship Status; _"everyone's in a relationship but me!"_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Seth's Relationship Status; _"Technically you are in a relationship Quil."_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Seth's Relationship Status; _"I've got like…ten more years I think."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Seth's Relationship Status; _"Ten will get you twenty."_

( Isabella Swan ) _you give me everything I miss at home._

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Status; _"I know : )"_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Status; _"How are you so sure that's about you?"_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Isabella's Status; _"Call it a lucky guess."_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on her Status; _"Damn you Jacob Black x]"_

( Mike Newton )_ am I the only one who noticed that Cullen has been gone from facebook for a long ass time?_

( Angel Webber ) commented on Mike's Status; _"I noticed that a long time ago! I've been messaging him non-stop and sending him constant gifts and he won't respond!"_

( Mike Newton ) commented on his Status; _"Some things never change…"_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"I think its time to take it to the next level Quil…and I'm not talkin' any level, I'm talkin' level 70 World Fair Champ buddy."_

( Quil Ateara ) commented on Jason's Wall; _"How can that be possible?"_

( Jason Stackhouse ) commented on Quil's Wall; _"When you roll with the Stackhouses, anything is possible Quil."_

( Embry Call ) and ( Leah Clearwater ) are now listed as _**in a relationship.**_

( Sam Uley ) commented on Embry's Relationship Status; _"thank God."_

( Leah Clearwater ) commented on Embry's Relationship Status; _"FUCK YOU SAM."_

( Embry Call ) commented on his Relationship Status; _"Way to fuck up a good thing man."_

( Eric Northman ) _son of a bitch ._

( Edward Cullen ) commented on Isabella's Wall;_ "Bella! God I thought I would never be able to contact you again, I've been abducted and kept in a warehouse in Bon Temps, Louisiana and I recently escaped. I miss you, I love you and I'm sorry all of this happened to us but I'm on my way back now. I know Jacob is behind this and he's dead when I return."_

( Isabella Swan ) commented on Edward's Wall_; "Wow Edward, just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic. Kidnapped and taken to Bon Temps? Riiiight, and I'm pregnant with a demon baby named Reneesme. Don't bother finding me, I'm very content with Jacob right now."_

**( Jacob Black ) likes this.**

( Jacob Black ) commented on Eric's Wall; _"If anything gets fucked up dude I swear to god…"_

( Eric Northman ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"I do not respond well to threats. I neither know nor care about what vampires are capable of in Forks, but where I'm from we do not sparkle, we kill."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Eric's Wall; _"Well I neither know nor care about what shapeshifters are capable of wherever your from, but up here we don't turn into border collies and go for a jolly motherfucking run, we are huge, fast, and built for killing vampires, and that is not a threat – it's a promise."_

( Embry Call )_ oh shit facebook fight right now._

( Quil Ateara ) created a new group – **"Team Jacob / Team Eric"**

**( Paul Mandingo Wolfman ) likes this**.

**( Sam Uley ) does not like this.**

( Eric Northman ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"Are you challenging me?"_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Eric's Wall; _"No, I am simply warning you."_

( Eric Northman ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"I am not amused."_

( Jacob Black ) commented on Eric's Wall; _"Well Mr. Northman I was not put on this earth to fucking amuse you. We had a deal."_

( Eric Northman ) commented on Jacob's Wall; _"And has that deal been violated as of yet? No. So I would highly suggest you silence yourself before you get yourself buried in the grave you've already dug for yourself."_

( Quil Ateara )** has reached County Fair Champ level in FarmVille with his partner Jason Stackhouse !**


End file.
